


A Fuck-ing Sequel

by romanticalgirl



Series: Had a Bad Day [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fuck-ing Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles looked up at the office door with pure hatred in his eyes. "What?"  
"Giles?" Willow asked tentatively. "I…could you open the door just a little bit?"

"No."

"It's…it's really important."

He laughed harshly. "Important enough for you to see me naked?"

"Yeah." Her voice trembled.

Giles relented. It wasn't her fault. He walked to the door, carefully avoiding the shards of glass that still littered the floor and opened it an inch, hiding his body behind it. "What is it, Willow?"

"I brought these for you." She held out a bag. "I thought you might want them."

"So help me, Willow, if this is some sort of trick of Xander's…" he stopped as he opened the sack. Clothes. Clean, dry, unstained clothes. "Oh."

"I got your keys out of your jacket. You left it out here and I hope you don't mind…" she blushed wildly as the door swung open a little more. She still couldn't see anything and everything there was to be seen she'd seen earlier. Well, sort of seen. She'd closed her eyes quickly and only peeked after that, but the image of him was burned into her consciousness.

"Thank you, Willow."

"I didn't know what to get, so I just grabbed some stuff. I'm sorry that I had to…" her blush deepened further. "…I had to go through some of your things."

Giles nodded, stepping away from the door. He began pulling the clothes out of the bag, laying them out on the sofa. Willow stood still as the door swung completely open, providing her with a full view of his body. From the side this time.

The side view was nice too.

She swallowed hard and tried for the door handle, determined that she was going to close the door and let the poor man dress in peace. Stepping in, she slipped in the residual water from the broken vase and landed hard on her bottom. "Ow."

Giles looked up, realizing she'd fallen roughly the same moment he realized he was still quite naked. "Fuck," he whispered. "Are you all right?"

"A little damp, but I think I'll survive." She started to move.

"No! There's glass all over the floor. Don't move." He swung the door shut and moved carefully to her side. He caught her under the arms and lifted her.

Willow couldn't quite manage to catch her breath as her body pressed against his. She could feel his heart beating, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the hard swelling of his…"Oh!" she stepped back, almost slipping again. He steadied her. "Oops."

He watched her as her eyes dropped to his waist then flew back up to his face. She sounded as though she'd been running and her face was flushed a deep red. "I'm so sorry."

He started laughing, the complete absurdity of the day finally getting to him.

"What's so funny? Giles? Are you okay?" Willow took a careful step forward and rested her hand on his shoulder.

For some reason, her touch made it worse. He doubled over with hysterical laughter, finally falling back, sprawled out on the couch. He managed to get himself under control. Still chuckling, he looked up at her worried face.

"Don't worry, Willow, you're not going to have to cart me off to the loony bin just yet. It just suddenly struck me as outrageously absurd that I was standing in my office completely naked helping you off a glass covered floor and you were apologizing to me. For my erection." He laughed again. "And, to top it all off, I don't care." He sat up and caught her hand. He pulled her down into his lap. "Would you like to know a secret, Miss Rosenberg?"

Her wide eyes were full of concern. "Sure."

"I've wanted to be naked in my office with you for quite some time."

Willow scrambled off his lap. Giles smiled as her motion heightened his already prominent arousal. It took all of his rapidly dwindling self control not to laugh at the horrified expression on her face. He didn't care. After the sodding, fucking, horrible rotten day he'd had, he didn't care if he scared the hell out of her. He wanted something to go right today and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get his desire for her off his chest.

"You needn't look quite so surprised, Willow."

"You…you have?"

He lost the fight and chuckled. "Come here, let me show you."

"You're scaring me, Giles. I think this whole being fired thing has finally gotten to you." She sat on the edge of his desk chair. "I think maybe you should see somebody or at least talk to someone about it."

"You think? Are you volunteering? Fine then. I am Buffy's Watcher no matter what the council says. There you have it. I'll defer to Wesley as long as I have to, but everyone in this library is aware of the pecking order, except perhaps Cordelia. Why should I be stressed about it." He sat forward, shielding his arousal from her eyes. She quickly looked up at his face, realizing he knew exactly where she'd been staring. "Now, that still doesn't explain any of this, does it?"

She shook her head. He moved forward once again and she scooted back, only to find herself on the floor as she fell off the non-existent back of the chair.

He knelt beside her. "The chair broke earlier." He gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair. "Are you all right?"

Her green eyes met his, "Giles…Rupert…"

Blood rushed to his cock as his name left her lips. "Yes?" he whispered.

"I…I…" she blushed furiously as she leaned toward him. She raised a tentative hand to his face and touched his cheek. They stared at each other for a long moment before they seemed to flow together, like one, into the kiss.

"Willow?" Xander's voice filled the library. "Are you in here Wills? Buffy said you were bringing some clothes for our naked librarian."

Willow scrambled away from him, heedless of the small splinters of glass piercing the skin of her hands. She backed up to the desk before standing very slowly.

Giles stood and started putting his clothes on as quickly as he could. Briefs, jeans - where had she found his jeans? - and a T-shirt. "I usually wear more than this," he whispered.

"I know." She nodded and moved to open the office door. "Hey, Xander."

"Hey. What are you guys doing in there?" Suspicion laced his voice. "You weren't in there while he was naked, were you Will? Of course not, you'd be about as red as your hair if that were the case." He sat on the library table. "So, what was going on?"

"We were talking. About college." She brushed the front of her skirt, wincing as the material caught on the splinters. "Then I fell. In the glass." She held out her hands. "So, I need to remove the glass."

Xander nodded, although his brow was furrowed with confusion. "Okay. Did you need a ride home? That's why I stopped by."

"Oh, no. Giles offered to give me one. You can go ahead." Willow smiled. "Thanks."

Xander gathered his bag and left. Giles watched as Willow gathered the first aid kit and opened it, digging out the tweezers.

She sat in the spot on the table Xander had vacated. "Help me?"

"I don't recall offering a ride home, Willow." His voice was teasing as he started to gently remove the glass.

"You don't? I thought that's what you were offering in there. Maybe I'm wrong?" Wide, innocent green eyes looked up at him. She took her right hand from his as he finished with it and shyly touched his still prominent arousal through his jeans. "Were you offering something else?"

He closed his eyes as his body instinctively pressed hard against her hand. "Willow…" he sighed happily. "We should go then."

She hopped off the table and took his hand. "You're right. Because I don't think we would stand a chance in hell of explaining why we're both naked in the library."

He nodded. Looking up at the skylight, he noticed the sun struggling to come out from behind the clouds. Grabbing his dry jacket, he held the library door open for her. "Not to mention the fact that I've run out of vases."

***  
Giles gathered her small form to him and held her tightly as she slept. He brushed her hair back from her face, staring down at her. Her warm body conformed nicely to his, he decided. They fit well together.

Willow mumbled something in her sleep and ground her hips against his.

Very well together.

"You know, Willow," he whispered softly as he traced the shell of her ear with his finger. "This ended up being a rather nice, fucking day after all."


End file.
